Romeo and Cinderella
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Él era su Romeo, quien siempre la veía a su balcón. Pero ella no era Julieta, porque entonces sería un fin trágico. Sería Cenicienta: Porque ella si tiene un final feliz. Noncest. Regalo navideño para Luna Oscura - 10


**Shaw: **Me pongo por segunda vez el gorrito navideño de Santa Claus, aunque me quede un poquito grande XD

**Sess: **Weee, *Da brinquitos con sus cuernitos de reno y su nariz roja* Cuándo terminemos este one, ¿Me pasas tu receta de Copa de fresas y naranjas sobre helado? *w*

**Shaw: ***Ríe como Santa Claus* Ya veremos… :L

¡Regalo Navideño para ti, sobrina mía! Muchísimas gracias por tu regalo "Sweet Scrifice of Love" que me gustó, a pesar de sus partes tristes XD. Te devuelvo el favor, regalándote este pequeño obsequio. Basado en las fotos de tu álbum en Facebook XDD.

**Advertencia: **¡No se asusten, no es nada malo! *El público aterrorizado se tranquiliza* Tal vez posibles escenas subidas de tono, pero eso es todo :D

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece… porque si fuera así, ¿ustedes creerían que seguiría haciendo fics si puedo hacer canciones y hacerme multimillonaria? ¡Muajajaja! XDDD.

Solo para ti, Luna Oscura – 10.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A las doce de la noche este encuentro debe acabar. Como Cenicienta, debo irme porque el hechizo se terminará. _

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de ese silencio que surgió de pronto en la gran habitación. Se sonrieron mutuamente, alegrándose de volver a verse, en un ámbito tan prohibido, pero aun así excitante. Toda la noche ella lo había estado esperando: Se acostó temprano, ignorando las peroratas esnobistas de sus padres, y, con un evidente sonrojo en su cara, se había colocado el camisón azul oscuro con lunares negros y tela negra de encaje, adornándolo con una liga de satén azul en el muslo. Se había incorporado en su cama, admirando el resultado, cuando oyó una voz que provenía desde la ventana abierta.

―Rin…

Ella se había volteado lentamente, sonriente y ruborizada.

―Len… Estás aquí―susurró feliz.

El muchacho le sonrió mientras se bajaba del barandal del balcón de su amada y se quitaba los zapatos para no alertar a los padres. Usaba una camisa blanca con lazo y pantalón negro. Un aspecto sencillo, pero para ella era comparable al de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, de los que tanto escuchaba desde niña con las historias que le leía su nana. Rin estaba emocionada y al mismo tiempo, nerviosa por su presencia; recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su padre:

"_No quiero verte con ese muchacho, ¿escuchaste Rin? ¡No es digno de nosotros! ¡No lo volverás a ver!"_

"No soy una niña buena hoy, padre" se dijo Rin mordiéndose el labio inferior, emocionada por desobedecer las reglas impuestas por su familia y hacer lo que su corazón deseara… Y eso era: Estar con Len Kagamine, el chico de quien se había enamorado irremediablemente.

Se habían conocido en el instituto, donde ella se había fijado en Len por su maestría en la música y su modo de ver la vida tranquila y despreocupada… Un completo bohemio; y eso era para ella muy atractivo e interesante. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron bajo el árbol del patio de recreo de la escuela, ambos sabían que algo había cambiado, tal vez para siempre.

Se empezaron a juntar con más frecuencia, hallando en cada encuentro más afinidad entre ambos. Len quedó encantado con la hermosa voz de Rin cuando cantaba sus canciones en la sala de música, mientras él tocaba el piano. Ella, por su parte, adoraba esa aura de tranquilidad que él solía despedir. Lentamente, esa amistad se transformó en algo más profundo… Una declaración y un beso fue lo que selló ese sentimiento.

Pero con los padres de Rin fueron aguas de otro pozo: El día que Len se animó a pedirles formalmente su consentimiento como novio de Rin, con un ramo de rosas y con su mejor traje para la ocasión… en vez de una sonrisa y una aprobación, todo lo que Len recibió fue una horrible bofetada de parte del Sr. Kagami que lo derribó al suelo, destrozando las rosas que había traído para ella.

Rin quedó horrorizada por lo que había ocurrido y se precipitó sobre su novio, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazándose a él. Sus padres no iban a permitir esta clase de comportamiento y se la llevaron a la fuerza, dejándolo como un perro atropellado. Después de eso, le prohibieron expresamente a volver a hablarle a Len.

Cualquier otra pareja se habría destruido después de semejante trato… Pero no ellos. Su amor era demasiado fuerte como para ceder ante la oposición paterna. Len no quería dejar a Rin, así como ella no quería dejar a Len. Siguieron viéndose a escondidas, empleando tácticas como esa, con el rubio subiendo por una cuerda a su habitación, como el mítico Romeo que sube a al balcón a ver a su Julieta.

Ahora Len estaba en su habitación, caminando hacia ella quien estaba sentada sobre la cama, apretando las piernas por el nerviosismo que sentía: Cualquier cosa podría _pasar_ esta noche. El rubio la empujó sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella, apoyado sobre sus rodillas para evitar aplastarla.

―Te extrañé…

―Yo también te eché de menos, Rin―musitó Len acariciando su mejilla, escrutándola de arriba abajo, sin duda admirando su sugestiva pijama nueva. Rin se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada del rubio―Y ese pijama… ¿A qué se debe?

―Hum… quise ponérmelo… para ti, porque hoy cumplimos un año―susurró Rin, muerta de vergüenza. Len soltó una risita, nunca dejaría de sentir fascinación por ella.

―Eres una niña mala, Rin…―susurró juguetón, tomando su rostro por el mentón, besándole la frente― ¿A dónde se fue mi dulce niña que conocí?

―Prometo ser una buena niña mañana, Len…―murmuró Rin rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Len, quien sonreía encantado por la audacia de su novia―Pero hoy… no creo que lo sea…―suspiró mientras se incorporaba un poco para besarlo.

Len le devolvió el beso con fiereza, mientras se aferraba a la fina y pequeña cintura de Rin, empujándola ligeramente, haciéndolos caer sobre la enorme cama, quedando él encima de ella. Rin gimió al sentir el pecho de Len contra el suyo; sintió la enorme urgencia de sentir ese pecho que sus manos. Temblándole las manos, le desabotonó la camisa a Len, sintiendo el firme pecho con sus dedos, sonrojándose más a cada minuto. Len se deslizó desde su mandíbula, mordisqueando su lóbulo, para luego bajar a su cuello, besando y mordiendo en algunas zonas, ganando gemidos ahogados de su amada.

―Len… ¡Ah, Len! ―la muchacha luchaba por no gritar, para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta. Soltó un gritito ahogado al sentir la mano de Len bajando lenta y tortuosamente la tirita de su camisón

―El límite del encaje se decidirá hoy…―musitó Len besando dulcemente su clavícula descubierta de su novia. Pasó suavemente los dedos por debajo del camisón, palpando el satén de su liga. La chica dio un bote y aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su novia, enredando las manos en el sedoso pelo rubio.

Siguieron besándose durante algunos minutos, disfrutando de la calidez y la pasión que sentía por el otro. Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos ambos estaban echados de lado sobre la cama, con los rostros enrojecidos y los labios hinchados. Len tenía la camisa abierta sobre el pecho y Rin tenía el camisón alzado hasta las caderas. En los azules ojos de ambos relucía el profundo amor que se tenían por el otro.

Deberían seguir, ¿no? Seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Demostrarles a ellos que en verdad se amaban y que jamás se separarían. Pero algo inquietaba la mente de Rin: Había escuchado a sus padres que pensaban prometerla a algún estirado hijo de los amigos de su padre por pura conveniencia. Tal posibilidad le apuñaló el corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca puede ser feliz? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer todo a conveniencia de sus padres?

Quería decírselo, pero… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Len? ¿La dejaría? No, no puede ser. Él le prometió que nunca se separarían. Pero aun así…

―Len… Len, espera―musitó Rin posando la mano en su hombro para evitar que la besara de nuevo.

― ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ―inquirió Len mirándola con seriedad― ¿Tus padres te dijeron algo? No te preocupes, seguiré viniendo a verte, yo…

―No es eso, Len―susurró Rin, bajando la mirada. El rubio le tomó la cara entre las manos, animándola a continuar―Mis padres… quieren prometerme a otro.

Len se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el pecho. Aun no entendía porque los padres de Rin no lo aceptaban como novio. Él amaba a Rin. La pasaban bien juntos y se complementaban. Exceptuando esta noche, nunca se había propasado ni le había faltado el respeto, no avanzando más allá de los besos. ¿Qué más quieren? No era rico, pero eso no era una razón para que lo rechazaran como si estuviera leproso o fuera un criminal. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su Julieta sollozando silenciosamente.

―Rin… Princesa, no llores―musitó Len abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas―Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

―No lo sé, Len. Mis padres no querrán nunca que estemos juntos. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Guardó silencio por un momento. No era el ambiente romántico que hubiera querido para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero en este caso… Ni modo.

― Sabes que esta noche cumplimos un año, ¿verdad? ―empezó él.

―Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nuestro problema? ―preguntó Rin.

Len sonrió y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul, y la tendió frente a su amada, quien se llevó las manos a la boca, en un intento de ahogar un grito de asombro y congoja. Len la miró a los ojos y respirando profundamente, prosiguió:

―Rin… Princesa, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Rin parpadeó rápidamente, con la cara completamente teñida de rojo, mirando como Len abría la cajita, mostrando una hermosa sortija de plata con pequeños diamantes y se quedó allí tendido, esperando expectante su respuesta.

―Yo… yo…

Quería decir… ¡No, gritar!: ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Acepto! Todas las afirmaciones habidas y por haber en este mundo. Pero sentía como si tuviera algo atascado en la garganta. Sentía como si tuviera a sus padres mirándola a su nuca, estando solo ellos dos. Disipó esos malos pensamientos de su mente: Amaba a Len, y haría lo que fuera por él.

"Mis padres, con su cruel avaricia, quieren algo que yo no quiero en mi futuro" se dijo Rin con decisión "Esto es lo que _yo _quiero en mi futuro. Aceptaré esa hacha de oro aunque no sea mía (1)"

Extendió lentamente la mano hacía delante, tomando el pequeño anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo anular. Le quedaba perfectamente. Sonrió a la pequeña joya y sonrió a Len.

―Eso… quiere decir…

―Quiere decir esto―dijo Rin sonriendo y abalanzándose sobre Len para besarlo apasionadamente―Me casaré contigo, Len.

El rostro sorprendido del rubio se iluminó de absoluta felicidad―Te amo, Rin―murmuró Len besando su frente, decido a no soltarla jamás―Tus padre no podrán evitar esto…

―No lo harán―sonrió Rin, adivinando los pensamientos de Len y ayudándolo a terminarlos―Porque nos fugaremos―dijo ella con una risita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Terminó de atarse el lazo en su cabeza. No llevaba ningún equipaje, no necesitaría nada de eso. Miró la cama revuelta donde descansaba la solitaria nota de despedida bajo la manzana roja, entera. Con ellas le daría algo de tranquilidad a su madre: Se iría de esta habitación completamente libre de culpas, porque no ha pecado. Amar no es pecado, al menos no lo es para ella (2).

Soltó sin querer un pequeño suspiro: No negaba que extrañaría a sus padres; al menos, lo bueno de ellos. Pero se consoló con una esperanza que hace mucho tiempo había concebido como imposible, y que ahora era realidad: Formaría una familia, lejos de aquí, con Len.

Len era su Romeo que subía a su balcón al anochecer y que se que iba al alba.

Pero Rin no quería que la compararan con Julieta, porque ella siempre moriría trágicamente… No, ella sería Cenicienta: Porque Cenicienta _si _tiene un final feliz.

Caminó resueltamente hasta el balcón, juntó las manos a la altura del pecho y rogó a los Cielos que los dejaran ser felices. Toda angustia y toda duda que tenía en su corazón desaparecieron al mirar hacia abajo: Len estaba el pie del balcón, sonriéndole, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a recibir a su prometida.

Rin rió y abandonando todo miedo y flaqueza, se arrojó del balcón. Cayó en los brazos de Len, feliz como nunca, y abrazándolo. Se dieron un rápido beso antes de que Len la bajara al suelo, se tomaran de la mano y corrieran antes de que los padres de Rin y los guardias de Seguridad de la casa supieran de la fuga de la joven. Saltaron los muros externos y corrieron. Corrieron. Corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran, sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás.

Pronto los jóvenes se perdieron de vista y ya para cuando había llegado el amanecer, Rin y Len Kagamine habían abordado el primer tren bala que los llevara lo suficientemente lejos del dolor y la separación, los padres de Rin abrieron la puerta y lo primero que notan espantados es la ausencia de su hija, y en la cama, bajo la roja fruta, la nota con palabras que recordaban a los mas famosos escritos de Shakespeare y Perrault:

_Romeo y Cinderella._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author´s Note: **

(1) La frase "_Aceptaré esa hacha de oro, aunque no sea mía"_ está sacada del Fansub de Romeo and Cinderella **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h v = z J N J v Y 0 2 s 2 Y** que de la letra original.

(2) Se da a entender que la manzana roja de Rin en el transcurso del PV, quiere decir que pudieron haber pecado Len y ella "Llegando más lejos esta noche", pero no lo hicieron, sino que Len le propone matrimonio, haciendo que ella se fugue en él.

¡Espero que te guste este humilde obsequió, Sobrina mía! :3


End file.
